Voldemort's Grandson
by Fray the fish
Summary: Percy was looking forward to some down time with his girlfriend Annabeth after the Giant War ended. What he didn't expect was an old man claiming that he was a wizard. If that wasn't enough, it turns out that he's not just any wizard, he's the grandson of the supposed dark lord, Voldemort. Follow Percy as he journeys through Hogwarts, meeting new friends, and dangerous enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hoi! This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me if you feel like it should be moved up to the T rating. Updates will hopefully be every week on Sunday. Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I don't one Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I wish I did, but I don't._

Chapter One

Harry was still mad that no one told me about Grimmauld Place. Seriously! He was the boy who lived! They were supposed to be his friends. Well, it wasn't exactly their fault. Dumbledore did tell them not to and he could see his reasons, but still! It wasn't very nice of them.

"Harry dear! There's an emergency Order meeting about to start in the dining room. Please come down!" Harry looked at the person who had interrupted his brooding. She was like a mother to him.

He sighed, might as well join the meeting. They had excluded him from the previous meetings so why allow him to this one? This must be either very important or really unimportant.

He walked down the stairs. The decor was morbid as usual. He heard some muffled conversation coming from the dining room. He entered the room and sat down by Hermione and Ron.

"So, what do you think this meeting is about?" Harry asked as he sat down.

Ron shrugged. "Maybe they found Voldemort."

" I doubt that Ron." Hermione rebuked. "If they found Voldemort the meeting would have already started. Finding Voldemort is a matter of utmost importance and if they found him we would already be forming a plan."

"But still! Maybe Dumbledore is just confirming his sources." Towards the end of the sentence he started to question himself. Dumbledore probably would only take information from valid sources. And Hermione was usually correct. Screw that. She was always correct.

At that moment Dumbledore himself strode into the room very dramatically. A hush fell over the room. Dumbledore looked very grim and didn't have his signature twinkle in his eyes. He _always_ has that twinkle.

He sat down in the seat at the end of the table. "I'm afraid I have grave news. Voldemort has a grandson."

"You're joking!" Rob exclaimed. "No one would want to be with that snake!"

"I'm afraid not Ron. The grandmother is unknown but we can assume she is a pure blood. Their daughter was a squib, so she was put in an orphanage. She was adopted by an American couple when she was very young and now lives in New York. (A.N: Correct me if I'm wrong on that.) She had a son with an unknown person and he has shown exceptional magical powers."

"What's their names?" Sirius asked.

"Their names are Sally and Perseus Jackson. Harry, Lupin, and Sirius will be coming with me to recruit Perseus. Voldemort is not aware that he has a grandson yet and when he finds out he will take all costs to retrieve him. We will apparate to their home in New York in three hours. Please meet back here." With that Dumbledore rose from his chair and strode out of the room to do things that only Dumbledore will know.

After he left, worried muttering broke out at the table, the most common being: 'Voldemort's grandson! He must be super evil!' and 'Voldemort's grandson is gonna kill us all in our sleep!' The odd ones out were Fred and George who were planning out pranks to play on him.

I bet he's going to look like a snake. Pale and scrawny." Ron declared. Harry was debating with himself about this. Either he would fit with Ron's description or he would look like Tom Riddle. Very handsome, but still evil. He might even look like a combination of the both. That would be creepy.

"No matter what he looks like he's going to be evil." Harry said. There was no way that the grandson of the person who killed his parents would be nice.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "You haven't even met him. How can you judge someone when you don't know anything about them besides their ancestors?"

"I think Harry's right on this one 'Mione. His grandfather is the evilest person ever. There's no way for him to be a nice person." Ron said.

Hermione got up and pushed her chair in. "Fine. You guys can judge him before you've ever met home but I'm going to treat him nicely." She walked up the stairs. "Boys." She muttered under her breath. They were so stupid sometimes.

The boys were quite shocked at Hermione's outburst. She was usually the level headed one. She did have a point though, but there was no way for this guy to be nice. Was there?


	2. Chapter 2

_Just so you'll know, I will be updating every week on Sundays. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and comments! Every e-mail I got made me grin! Now, read on my friends!_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

"Welcome to New York." Dumbledore said happily as they touched down after the apparition.

"This is New York?" Harry said disgusted. (An: Sorry to all you who live in New York. I haven't visited it yet but I really want to.) It was very dirty and there were a bunch of honking cars and shouts. There was a really good looking pastry shop across the street though.

"Yes this is New York, Harry." Lupin confirmed.

"It looked better in the photos."

"He lives here with his mother and stepfather." Dumbledore said.

"Stepfather?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes, his father is unknown."

"Probably another murderer." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Harry!" Sirius scoffed. "Don't judge people by their heritage! Look at me, I came from the most pure blooded prejudiced people of all time and I'm wonderful if you don't count the fact that I was falsely accused of mass murder. "

"Sirius is correct Harry." Lupin said.

"Wonderful. Now you guys and Hermione are ganging up against me." Harry muttered.

"People are starting to look at us funny." Sirius said. People were looking at them funny. It must be the robes. "Where does he live?"

"He lives right here." Dumbledore replied.

Xxxxxx

"Remind me why we took the stairs." Harry huffed out. They had just walked up five floors to get to mini Voldemort's apartment. (Harry had resorted to calling him that. Voldemort's grandson was to long to say or think.) They were all usually don't do that much running.

"I'm a bit claustrophobic after my time in Azkaban." Sirius replied. Once they had all composed themselves Dumbledore knocked on the door. They heard a bit of shuffling in the house then a pretty woman with wavy brown hair opened the door.

"Hello, do you need anything?"

"Where looking for a boy named Perseus. Do you know where we might find him?" Dumbledore replied.

Her face immediately went into a guarded expression. "And why do you need Percy?"

"He's very important. We'll explain once we get settled." With the that, Dumbledore invited himself into the apartment and sat down on the couch. The others were shocked at that, but followed Dumbledore's example The woman was very startled and rather offended when they did that.

"I assume you're Sally Jackson, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I might ask the same of you though."

"I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and these are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black-"

"Falsely accused." Sirius butted in.

"and Harry Potter." Sally didn't even recognize his name. She must not be a witch or she is a really good actor. "We're wizards."

With that she finally looked a bit surprised, but not as surprised as normal people are.

"Let me guess. You're here to tell me that Percy is a wizard and needs to come with you for some random reason."

Their silence was answer enough.

"He's going to be home in a bit. You can explain this to both of us at the same time. It might save time."

Xxxxxx

While they waited, Sally got them water and some blue cookies. The cookies looked odd, but were very good. After a few minutes of eating cookies and the occasional small talk, we heard a jingle outside the door. The door swung open and I heard a voice call from that hallway.

"Mom! I'm home! Do you have cookies?"

Sally laughed. "Yes Percy, I made cookies."

"Are they blue?" At that he walked through to door. Harry braced himself at the sight of him. He was sure to either vile or evilly handsome. As he peered at him, he nearly gasped in shock. He was tall and very handsome. He has windswept black hair and tan skin. He was very muscular and had sea green eyes that seemed to swirl. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't see mini Voldemort's life story in his eyes. That was a bummer.

He was wearing an orange shirt with Camp Half-blood on it and a black pegasus. He also had on blue converse and a necklace with colored beads on it.

"Cookies!" He rushed over to the cookies and took a big bite out of one. He swallowed. "Who's the mini me and Gandalf?"

Did he just call Harry a mini version of himself? Wow, that's mean.

"I'm Dumbledore although I have been mistaken as Gandalf before. My comrades are Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black." He didn't even recognize Harry's name!

"So what are you guys here for? Seeing that my mom allowed you in her home and you guys look like you came out of a picture book, you must be here for some odd reason. You don't look like the typical girl scouts selling cookies."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I dont own. Why anyone would think i do is beyond me

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"This might come as a bit of a shock, but we're wizards. We've come to invite you to our school, Hogwarts." They braced themselves for the dreadful things that were sure to come. The evil grin. The wand flipping out. The cruel laughter of mini Voldemort as he blasted out their brains. Instead, he just shrugged.

"Eh. It's not the craziest thing I've heard so far. Just so you know, I'm probably going to destroy the school in the first week."

"Ha! I knew it!" Harry exclaimed in his British accent. "He just admitted to wanting to destroy us!"

"Not really. It's just that I've been kicked out of every school I've been to. I've only managed to stay at Goode because my stepdad teaches there."

"I assure you," Gandalf said, "you won't be blowing up Hogwarts anytime soon."

"I might as well go. You guys don't look like you'll take no for an answer. For example, mini-me here is a prime example. He looks like he wants to kill me and we only met today."

Sirius chuckled. "That's another thing you need to know. Your grandfather-"

"Mother's or father's side?"

"Mother's" Minimort sighed. He looked relieved. How dare he? His grandfather killed Harry's parents! He shouldn't be relieved.

"Your grandfather is an evil wizard who is a mass murderer who killed my parents." Harry shot at Minimort.

A look of realization came over his face.

"So that's why you hate me soo much, but still. It's wrong to judge people by their ancestors. Just so you know, I'm not an evil mass murderer."

Just the thing a mass murderer would say! That proves it.

"So what about my grandfather?"

"He was banished years ago by Harry here but returned a year ago. We suspect that he is going to try to recruit for his army of Death Eaters." Dumbledore answered.

Minimort began laughing for some reason. "Wait. Did you just say Death Eaters? Who would want to eat Thanos?" He said between giggles. Once he composed himself, he gestured for them to continue.

"We are inviting you to come to Hogwarts."

Minimort giggles at the name of their school. But soon replied. "Sure, I'll go."

"Really?" Lupin questioned. Percy just was soon chill throughout this entire thing.

"Sure. Why not? It's not like you'll take no for an answer. Let me just go pack my bag." He looked down at the duffel bag in his hand. "Well, I'm packed. Let's go."

 _Sorry for the short chapter! I promise the chapters will get longer! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Any type of constructive criticism is always welcome!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I no own any of this.**

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

"Hello dear, how are you?" Was the first thing Percy heard when he entered the Order's headquarters, "Who's that?" and "Back already?" being said simultaneously after that. The first question came from a motherly looking woman with fiery red hair. The next questions came from another redhead, this one being a teen about Percy's age, and a bushy haired teen who looked the same age as the redhead teen.

Percy wasn't planning on taking this unexpected trip. He was actually planning to catch up with his mother, take Annabeth on a date, and meet Annabeth's cousin, Magnus. After the list was completed, he would go to Montauk with his mother and Paul and have a wonderful time making sandcastles and swimming. While at the beach, he would also visit Tyson in the underwater forges. Unfortunately, all those plans he carefully made (meaning Annabeth made them for him while they were driving back to New York) went to waste. He was now stuck with a whole bunch of 'wizards' who seemed sure that he was bent on destroying the world. Not to mention that fact that he has yet another evil grandfather. Why the fates hate him, he'll never know.

The redhead teen was glaring at him while the bushy haired one was frowning at the redhead. It reminded him of his Wisegirl and himself. Oh no. He forgot to tell Annabeth he was going to be unable to follow through on the plans he (she) created. She's going to kill him. He could see it now: R.I.P Percy Jackson, who survived many tretuous trials, but was finally bested by his angry girlfriend. He should really IM her before she started to worry. She would probably go try and accuse Hera for pulling another of her famous 'Why don't I steal two teens from different camps who hate each other and put them in their rivaling camp? It'll be fun!' tricks. Wait, is that painting moving? That isn't normal. Is it a weird wizarding thing?

Stupid ADHD. While he was swimming in his thoughts people were looking at him inquisitively. Their thoughts were along the lines of this:

Hermione: Wow, he's hot. He's like my favorite male model aged down to teenager mode with dashing black hair and dazzling sea green eyes.

Ron: That's You-know-who's grandson? He looks decent. He probably is evil though. Come on, his grandfather is a mass murderer.

Mrs:Weasley: He looks skinny. I'll be sure to give him extra large helpings at dinner tonight.

Ginny: He looks like he could play chaser well. Right build, good weight. I'll have to talk to him about that.

Fred: So George, what pranks should we play on him?

George: We should do the old 'put a bucket of water on top of the door trick'. That always gets them.

Fred: Good one! We should also come up with more later.

"Hello everyone, this is Perseus." Sirius said as he patted Percy's back.

"Percy. It's Percy." Percy corrected.

"Hello there Percy!" A redhead said.

"How you doing?" A replica of him said.

"I'm George." Redhead #1 said.

"I'm Fred." Redhead #2 said.

"Wait, let me guess," Percy interrupted, pointing to Redhead #1, "you're Fred," he pointed to Redhead #2, "and you're George."

They looked surprised when Percy saw through their facade.

"I have two friend at my summer camp who do the exact same thing as you do." Percy revealed.

"Well mate, you'll get along fine with us." George told him as he swung his arm on his back.

"That's good darlings because Percy is going to be staying in your room until school starts." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, let us show you to your room."

"It's a fine example of a bedroom."

"It has two bunkbeds."

"And a dresser."

"Also, a lovely black carpet."

The twins continued listing of the amenities of their room, until they shoved him inside and shut the door with identical smirks. It was time to start the prank planning…


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Once Percy was shoved into the room, he stumbled, regained his balance, and put his bag on the that was not already used. He gazed around the room. There was indeed a dresser and a black carpet, but he wouldn't describe it as lovely. More like, _needs to be replaced._ That described it perfectly. It had a delightful black color scheme. Black walls, black carpet, black beds. For people trying to oppose a dark lord, they sure lived in a dismal place.

Soo, magic. Must have something to do with Hecate. Magic school? That must be where the Hecate kids disappear to every year. None of them ever stay around all year. Does that mean that these people worship Greek gods? Probably not. It would be cool though.

Oh! He needed to contact Annabeth. She was probably freaking out by now. Percy pulled it his Handy Dandy Demiphone. The Demiphone was a handy creation by a dandy Hephaestus camper named Harrison. It was like a normal iPhone, but it was optimized for Demigods and while using it, monsters wouldn't be alerted to your presence. Hence the name, Demiphone.

Using his Handy Dandy Demiphone, he texted his wonderful girlfriend, Annabeth. Using her Handy Dandy Demiphone, Annabeth replied.

Wisegirl: Percy. Where are you? I have been waiting for you to pick me up for hours.

Seaweed Brain: Sorry. Wizards told me I have to come to their magic school because my grandfather on my mother's side is an evil wizard and is trying to take over the world.

Wisegirl: Is the school named Hogwarts?

Seaweed Brain: Yup. How did you know?

Wisegirl: I heard some Hecate campers talking about it. Go save to world Percy. I'll inform Chiron where you've gone.

Seaweed Brain: Thanks. Love you. 3

Wisegirl: Come back soon. You still owe me that date.

Percy turned off his Handy Dandy Demiphone. The texting took a while because of his dyslexia. He ended up just using the setting where you spoke into the phone and it wrote it down. Just like an iPhone.

* * *

"He doesn't look evil," Ron said.

While Percy was texting his girlfriend, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were talking in Harry and Ron's room.

"I know he doesn't, but he has that dangerous air around him. I still don't think we can trust him." Harry was very convinced that Percy was an evil minion of hell that had come to kill them all.

"Tell me, Harry, has he tried to kill you yet?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Has he tried to hurt any order members?"

Another shake.

"Has he glared at you?"

Shake.

"Has he done any actions that point to even any murderous intent to you?"

Shake.

"There you go. Give him a chance. He might be a very nice person once you get to know him.

"Fine," Harry grumbled. He just wasn't sure about Percy. Crouch Jr. posing as Mad-eye last year had really shaken his trust towards people he didn't know that well. He'll give Percy a chance though. Hermione had brought forth valid points.

* * *

Dinner was a very quiet event. Everyone was either too busy staring at Percy, avoiding to look at him, or in Ron's case, stuffing their faces with food. Percy had decided to take Ron's example and stuff his face with food too.

"The food's really good ." Percy said between bites.

"Why thank you dear," gave him her 'mother smile', "let me get you another helping."

"No, you don't have to," Percy called after her as she left the room. She either didn't hear him or ignored him because she soon came back with another plate full of food. Percy said his thanks and started eating again.

"So, you grew up with muggles, correct?" said, trying to start up a conversation.

Gulp. "Muggles?"

"Non magical people."

"Yeah. So?"

"Can you please explain to me the function of a debit card?"

"Uhh. A debit card is a piece of plastic you use to buy stuff. It takes money directly from your bank account when you use it so you don't always have to go back to the bank to get your money."

"Marvelous! Just marvelous! Isn't it ingenious what muggles have come up with lately?" He was met with dead stares and went back to eating.

* * *

The next day they went to Diagon Alley. Percy, like everyone else when they first came, was dumbstruck. There were all sorts of things to look at. Magic broom shops (he's never going in there), pranking shops (going in there), robe shops, and more.

They first went to Gringotts to get money for him to buy his supplies with. They were hair going to get the money from he Hogwarts account, but it turns out that Percy was heir to the ancient and noble houses of Slytherin and Gaunt. Now he has too much money then he knows what to do with. At least he can waste it in the pranking shop.

After grabbing a big handful of the golden coins (the Wizards called them galleons, but it was easier to call them golden coins), they went to get a magic wand!

"What does this sign say?" Percy asked Hermione, who escorted him around Diagon Alley when the adults went to do their own things.

"You can't read?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Dyslexia. An unfortunate side effect of being me."

"It says 'Ollivanders. Makers of fine wands since 600 b.c."

"Oh. That's cool."

They went inside the dusty shop. Percy walked up and rang the bell on the counter. They heard a few shufflings in the back, then Ollivander himself came.

"Perseus Riddle." Ollivander said as he stared deeply into Percy's eyes, as if he could read his entire soul. Knowing Ollivander, he probably could.

"It's Percy Jackson." Percy interrupted. He disliked being called by his full name. Only things that wanted to kill him did that. Also, Riddle wasn't his surname. Jackson was.

"I have been expecting you for quite a while now. It seems only yesterday that your grandfather was getting his wand here. A shame that he turned dark. He was a very bright boy." Percy got slightly uncomfortable when Ollivander started talking about Percy's grandfather. With all the bad things he had heard about him, Percy wasn't hoping to meet him anytime soon.

Ollivander then stared deeply into Hermione's eyes, although this time, he wasn't looking into her soul. It was more like the 'get out of my shop I want to talk to this customer alone' stare.

"Umm, I have to go do something. I'll be back here soon." Hermione rushed. She then zoomed out of the shop, obviously very uncomfortable from being on the receiving end of that stare.

"Percy Jackson, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Garrick Ollivander, son of Hecate and and descendant of Hephaestus. I have heard of you from the demigods who have passed through my shop. You are very famous."

Percy blushed, obviously embarrassed. "Are you going to tell…" He trailed off.

"Of course not. Now let's find you a wand. I have just the one in mind for you." Ollivander strode into the back of the shop. After a few shuffles and bangs, he came out with a long, light brown box. He opened it, and pulled out a wand the same shade of wood as the box. It was long and thin, but looked strong. It had an intricate pattern of waves in it that made it seem like hey we're actually moving.

"Cedar wood, twelve inches, kelpie hair core. This wand had been in my stock since before I was born. My father made it. He said it was for a true hero, one who would put his friends before anything else. From what I have heard, that describes you perfectly."

Percy blushed from the praise.

"What are you waiting for? Give it a wave." Ollivander scolded.

Percy, feeling quite foolish, gave the wand a large sweep, as if he was banishing a monster with his sword. A warm feeling shot through his body as bright blue and green sparks shot from the wand. A pleasant smell also spread through the shop; one you might smell in a perfume bottle that's labeled, ' _Ocean Breeze'._

"That has to be my shortest sorting ever." Ollivander stated as he went to the cash register. "That will be 13 galleons."

Percy started rummaging through the coin bag Hermione had given him. He looked up. "The gold ones are the galleons, right?" He questioned. Ollivander nodded an affirmative, and Percy went back to his bag. He pulled out thirteen of the golden coins and set them on the counter.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson. I hope your wand serves you well." Ollivander said as Percy put the wand back in the box and put it in his pack (also graciously supplied by Hermione).

"Um, thanks to you too. Bye." Percy left the shop. Somehow, his mental image of getting a wand greatly differed from what he had just experinced.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

The Weasley twins had just set up their first prank on little Mr. Riddle. It was a true classic, a bucket full of water on top of a slightly open door. Perseus will certainly be surprised when he gets drenched in water when he lives his (or should he say _their_ ) room. Percy had been in the room for quite a while now with his wizarding gear. Finally, they heard sounds of shuffling and someone getting up.

The twins eagerly waited in anticipation for the door to open, Percy to get soaked in water, and then for them to laugh as he tried to dry himself off.

The door opened and…

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. At least if you don't count the grinning Percy with a bucket of water in his hands.

The twins gaped at him. No one ever guesses they're going to prank them, much less prevents it.

"Turns out you guys are more like the Stolls than I thought," Percy said smiling. The twins responded with another gape. They looked a lot like fish doing that.

"You remember how I told you that there are siblings at my summer camp that do the same weird talking thing that you do? They also love to play pranks. They got me with this very same trick the first time I stayed there, only they didn't put water in it. I suspected you two would do the same." They were still fish faced.

"Umm, how about we put this on Harry's door?" Percy suggested, trying to get the twins out of their currently fish faces.

They perked up.

"Now that is a wonderful idea Sir Percy!" said Fred.

"Let us follow through on this wondrous plan as we bring joy to ourselves," George continued, slinging an arm around Percy.

"And wetness to Mr. Harry!" Fred finalized, sling his arm around Percy and they both ushered him to Harry's room.

* * *

Harry Potter had just finished doing Harry stuff. He was walking outside, probably to talk to Hermione, when he opened the door and SPLASH! He was soaked. And a plastic bucket hit him on the top of the head. He could see the twins and Percy laughing their heads off nearby. They had gotten splashed too (they miscalculated the splashing distance), but were still laughing.

Their laughter was very infectious, and soon they had Harry laughing along with them despite being the victim. It was like Christmas come early! A snow day! Rainbow unicorns! Magical clothes fairies doing your laundry! Pure happiness! Sadly, their laughter was cut short. Luckily, their laughter was replaced by something just a wonderful. Dinner! Mrs. Weasley called them all down for dinner. They all when down as a big pack. No one realized that Percy wasn't wet, despite being splashed directly with the water.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. Nothing happened. They all just ate their food then went to their respective rooms. Percy and the twins were conversing.

"Did you see Harry's face?" Percy exclaimed, laughing, "it was hilarious!"

The twins very much agreed with Percy. Their similar interest in pranks was giving them a topic to talk about and it was much preferred to just sitting in the room, not talking to each other.

"We need to play another prank on the others. With our expertise combined, we can make it truly amazing." George said.

They all went silent. Brainstorming pranks was nothing to joke about.

"What was the name of the Gandalf guy who brought me here? Dumb Door? Double Door?"

"Dumbledore." The twins clarified in unison.

"Yeah, that guy. We could dye his beard pink. There's a potion that can do that, right? Wizards do potions."

"We used that very potion to dye a Slytherin girl's hair Gryffindor red and gold one year."

"She was furious, but we got a big laugh from it."

"It didn't come out for a week."

"We also didn't get caught."

"Good times," Fred said sadly, wiping a false tear from his eyes.

 **(Spongebob narrator voice) One Hour Later**

"So all we need to do is slip this into his drink tomorrow night at dinner?" Percy asked.

"Yes, and then his hair will turn a shade of pink."

"There will be an order meeting tomorrow so we know he's going to be there."

 **(Spongebob narrator voice) One Day Later**

Hermione was probably the most surprised when the prank took place. How dare someone try to make a mockery of such a high and esteemed teacher? Dumbledore took it in stride, probably expecting it would happen using his Dumbledorey powers of Dumbledoreness.

Everyone, besides Hermione, burst into laughter when Dumbledore took a sip of his drink. His hair slowly started to turn a rather girly shade of bubblegum.

He looked as it queerly, before chuckling himself. "Why thank you, George, Fred, Percy," he said, nodding to them respectfully, "I have been thinking about getting a new hairstyle for quite a while now. This will do swimmingly."

Everyone went back to eating, sometimes glancing up at Dumbledore's hair and making a pun/joke about it.

"Children clear out now." Mrs. Weasley said in her motherly voice. "The order meeting will start in a bit. Only order members can attend. Make sure you pack for Hogwarts. The train leaves tomorrow."

 **(Spongebob narrator voice) Next Morning**

The morning was hectic. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Black got into a shouting match, Ginny probably had a concussion from falling down two flights of stairs after she got knocked down by the twins who had bewitched their trunks to fly down, rather than just carrying them. Ron and Percy were wolfing down the food that Mrs. Weasley had prepared earlier in the morning. Hermione was rechecking that she had everything in her trunk more times than Santa checks his list. It was very hectic.

Once they all got ready to leave, they split into groups and left separately. That just caused more confusion because half of the groups got lost. When they arrived at the train station, they were already behind schedule. They all hurried onto the train, happy to finally be on their way to Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione left to do their prefect duties. Fred and George left to go discuss things with Lee. That left Harry, Ginny, and Percy to find a compartment. They picked up Neville along the way. Percy somehow knew him from somewhere.

"Neville! Is that you?" Percy called out.

"Percy?" Neville ran over and gave him a big hug.

"How have you been doing? I haven't seen you since last year!"

"I've been living with my grandmother in London. Can't very well go to camp while in London. What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, my grandfather is an evil wizard trying to take over the world." He gestured to Harry and Ginny. "They abducted me and sent me to their secret lair." Percy groaned. "It's like Hera all over again."

"At least they didn't take your memories." They both chuckled at that. It must've been an inside joke.

They found a compartment. Luna was already occupying the space, but Percy didn't seem to mind.

"Luna! You go here too?" Percy exclaimed. How many of his friends from camp went here?

"Hello Percy," Luna said dreamily. "Everyone at camp was disappointed when the news broke out that you were leaving. I'm glad to see you." She went back to her Quibbler.

 _Another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! I love reading reviews! I'm going to start to answer reviews at the end of chapters so if you want you can skip through them you can._

Sakura Lisel:

One of the main reasons Percy decided to go with them willingly was because he knows when not to put up a fight. He realized that they probably would take him by force and even though he is a very strong demigod, he was outnumbered by supposedly powerful wizards and going with them would help him learn more about the wizards and what threat they pose. Also, he's a hero. They saying he has an evil grandfather who is probably coming to get him, might as well go with the good guys. And... plot reasons. Won't have much of a plot is Percy refuses to go with them.

unicornbanksy:

Thou shalt wait no more!

StratocasterInTheStratspere:

Why thank you! Love the username btw

DaughterofHadesBloodofPylos:

YAY We're now unofficial bro buddies, bro.

i3LEGEND:

Yesh, literary terms. When someone recognizes the underlying plot underneath the rainbows and unicorns, I'm just like WHOAH! this dude knows how it _is_.

Guest:

Glad to know someone thought is was funny! I usually try to be amusing but fail miserably. I based the name off of the handy dandy notebook from Blues Clues.

Checkingdude:

I try to be a bit childish and whimsical in my writing style. A lot of stuff I read nowadays is really dark and it seems very heavy. I try to keep my writing light and frothy (like a latte) with a bit of humor. I think it brightens people's days to read something that's of a lighter tone, but still has some sense of a plot. It's actually a bit ironic how I in reality actually think the darker aspects of stories are more interesting, yet I write with a childlike tone. I actually started posting this on wattpad first, but with little semblance of a plot. I rushed through the plot and did more of a rant about what was wrong at Hogwarts rather than the actual plot I had planned. Before I know it, I was too off of my plotline to salvage the story so I kinda gave up on it. The beginning of this story is essentially the same but I made some changes to this chapter such as removing two unnecessary ocs I had added. I have a plot and I am being more careful on what I add to the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER 7_**

The first thing Percy noticed were the horses. They looked like what the result would be if Nico resurrected a horse. They were certainly interesting to look at. They looked like demonic shadow zombie horses. The horses perked when they saw him.

"Master! Master!" They cried. The horses started trampling and making a show, trying to get closer to him. Oddly enough, no one noticed. Percy looked around to make sure. A few students were looking at the horses. Harry, Luna, and blonde haired boy nearby being some of the few.

"What are those things, d'you reckon?" Harry asked Ron, nodding at the horses.

"What things?" Ron asked, perplexed. He saw nothing where Harry was nodding.

"Those horses-"

"I can see them too, Harry," Percy said. Although he didn't really like Harry, he felt bad seeing Harry like that.

"You see the horse things?"

"Yeah. The zombie ones?"

"What are you two talking about? There aren't any horses." Now they all were confused. Two of them saw the horses, but one didn't.

"Come on! The carriage is about to leave." Hermione called from inside the carriage.

"It's all right," said a dreamy voice once the boys had gotten into the carriage. "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them too."

Percy was trying to calm down the horses. The ride to Hogwarts has started and the horses wouldn't stop rustling.

"My lord! My Lord! Welcome!" They neighed.

"Hey, if you stop rustling and I promise I'll talk to you."

"Of course, my Lord!" They neighed. They quieted down and started trotting like the other horses.

"What are you?"

"We are the thestrals! We live at Hogwarts."

"Why do some people not see you?"

"One a person who was seen death will see us. It is very depressing." Percy and the thestrals spent the rest of the ride talking about various subjects ranging from the forest to light pollution. The others in the carriage were looking as Percy queerly. It looked like he was having a very intricate one-sided conversation with himself. That did not earn him any sanity points with Harry.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxx

Percy was awed by Hogwarts. Annabeth had drilled enough information about architecture to know that this was a piece of art. The architecture was magnificent. Once he got into the school, he was herded away by Professor McGonagall. He was herded into the moderately sized group of first years, and soon afterward they were all herded into the Great Hall. After all that herding, Percy felt like a sheep.

The sorting started, and Percy watched as each of the first years were called up and put a ragged hat on their head. There was silence for a few seconds before the hat yelled out one of four names: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. After the sorting was over, there was only Percy, standing alone. Dumbledore called him up, and he put on the hat.

At first, there was silence, then a voice rang through his head.

"Well aren't you an interesting one." A loud voice rang through his head. On instinct, he yelped and threw the hat off his head. The voice was silence, and he poked the hat.

"Is it supposed to talk to me?" He asked to no one in particular, just hoping for an affirmative answer.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson. The sorting hat was charmed so that it will have a telepathic conversation with you. No one will hear what it says. Please put the hat back on." Professor McGonagall said. Percy gingerly put the hat back on his head and sat back down on the stool.

"Well, there was no need to throw me like that." The hat said to him.

"Why can you talk to me?" He whispered under his breath.

"There's no need to whisper. I can communicate with you telepathically."

"Oh." He replied telepathically. 'Even after all I've been through, a telepathic hat sure takes the cake.' He thought.

"I can hear you." The hat remarked. Percy blushed, embarrassed.

"What exactly are the houses?" Percy asked. He had asked before, but no one really explained it well.

"Houses are the different groups that you share common rooms and classes with. The four houses are Gryffindor for the brave, Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, Ravenclaw for intelligent and creative, and Hufflepuff for loyal and hardworking."

"So where to put you." The hat said.

"Definitely not Ravenclaw." Percy thought. He was nowhere near as smart as any of the Athena kids.

"Nonsense. You would fit in Ravenclaw. You are very smart, just not in the typical sense."

"Huh. That's the first time anyone's said that to me."

"You would also fit with Slytherin. You are a very cunning warrior. You are also very brave. Gryffindor would be glad to have you. Beyond glad. You are one of the bravest people I have had the honor of sorting. Almost as brave as my creator, Godric Gryffindor. Ah, but your loyalty. That is your fatal flaw! It is one of the most prominent traits in you. Very hard working also. You would fit into any of the houses, but which one?"

"You aren't going to look into my memories, are you?" Percy thought fearfully.

"I would never!" The hat replied, so offended, he almost yelled it out to the entire hall. "I would never breach someone's privacy like that!"

Percy apologized to the hat. Who knew hats could get so offended?

"Do you have any preferences on where to be put?" The hat asked.

"Not Ravenclaw, I would never fit in with any of the smart kids. Harry and Ron still hate me, so not the Gryffindor house. Either the Slytherin or Hufflepuff house."

"Well then. It better be **_HUFFLEPUFF!_** " The hat shouted out the last word, and Percy was sorted.

 _Hello! Now, don't kill me because I put Percy in Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff actually makes the most sense for him because his fatal flaw is loyalty and the instances where he acted bravely were not for attention or glory, but to help his friends. Anywho, hope you guys liked the new chapter and continue reading!_

 _-Your royal fishness, Fray_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

"So. Hufflepuff." Ron said as he broke the silence in the common room. Everyone else had settled into bed, but the golden trio stayed in the common room next to the fire once everyone had left, partially to avoid rude comments from Seamus and partially to talk about Percy's sorting.

"Hufflepuff," Harry confirmed.

"See." Hermione huffed. "He's not in Slytherin, not that that means anything."

"But how did he get into Hufflepuff? Hufflepuff isn't brave, cunning, or smart. He has to be one of those at least."

"I have to agree with Hermione here mate. He's not in Slytherin, so he can't be that bad."

"But Hufflepuff?"

"Maybe he's just really loyal," Hermione said.

"Really loyal to Voldemort," Harry muttered.

"Mate, we know you don't trust Percy, but he might turn out to be a cool guy. Fred and George seem to like him."

"Just give him a chance Harry. Even if he was in Slytherin, that doesn't mean he's allied with you-know-who." Hermione then got up and walked into the girl's dormitory. Ron did the same but went to the boy's. Harry stayed by the fireplace. It was becoming like last year. His friends just didn't get what he was saying.

XxxxxxX

There was a loud screech as the owls descended into the halls, delivering packages and letters to the students. A large horned owl descended right onto Percy's head and started pecking insistently, causing a few snickers from the Hufflepuff table.

"Aww, Tiffany's making a nest in your head!" a Ravenclaw said as she took the owl off of Percy's head and took the letter out of its grasp.

"Go back to your table Marietta," remarked the fourth year.

"What can I say? Maybe Tiffany landed on this guy's head because I'm destined to be with him," Marietta said with a flirtatious smile.

"Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend," Percy said with a blush.

"Bummer. All the cute boys are already taken," she said with a pout.

"Return to your table Miss Edgecombe," the head of house said as she came by with the schedules.

"Do I have to Professor Sprout?"

"Go." Marietta took her owl and left with a smirk. "Miss Edgecomb is always coming and flirting with the boys. She used to come to the Hufflepuff table all the time with Miss Chang before Mr. Diggory died." She said this with a sad smile. "Are you faring well, Mr. Jackson? If any of my students ever give you trouble, don't be afraid to come to me. I can be quite fearsome if it's required."

"Believe her," a nearby student said as joined the conversation, "I once tried to swipe a few of the plants in the greenhouse. Not a good idea," Percy said with a shake of his head.

"None of my housemates have been anything but friendly towards me Professor Sprout," Percy said truthfully. His housemates had surprised him with how friendly and welcoming they had been. Usually, when he entered a new school, the rest of the students weren't exactly the nicest leading towards less than favorable school experiences.

"That's exactly what I like to hear," Professor Sprout replied with a smile, "Here's your schedule. I hope you enjoy your classes," she said before she walked off, handing the rest of the schedules out.

Percy looked at his schedule. He had most of his classes with the Gryffindors, but a few occasional ones with the Slytherins, and one with the Ravenclaws. Today he had Transfiguration with the Slytherins, double Potions with the Gryffindors, double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors, and something called Divination.

XxxxX

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him. The class had just started, and he made a dramatic entrance.

"Sevvy?!" Percy called out as Snape entered the room. "Oh, my gods! I didn't know this is where you went all year!" Percy didn't expect to see the son of Athena at Hogwarts.

"Don't call me that during school. I am Professor Snape to you from now on." Snape said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Whatever you say, Sevvy." Percy said tauntingly, stressing out Snape's nickname. Snape groaned and started lecturing the class. After a lengthy explanation of exams with a few well place glares at some of his students, Snape finally got them started on their potions with almost no explanation on how to do them. That got Percy thinking. Snape is trying to teach kids how to do potions, and yet he only wrote down instructions. It's like giving someone a cookbook and expecting them to make perfect blue chocolate cookies without any explanation. That isn't very good. Percy had once done that and had burned his hands in the oven, got dough everywhere, and almost flooded the kitchen. Good times.

"Sevvy. How do you expect us to learn anything when all we have are instructions?" Percy asked. Snape groaned when Percy said Sevvy, but answered the question.

"The instructions clearly explain how to do the potion so that even dunderheads like you can do it."

"Why do you have to teach us anything then?"

"Excuse me?"

"If the instructions clearly explain how to make potions so that even we can make them, then why do you have to teach us? According to you, we can pick up any potions book with instructions and then complete the potion with no problem as long as we follow the instructions."

Snape, in a burst of uncharacteristic action, started banging his head against the wall. He's going to have to rethink his whole life.

 _SOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had a hectic weekend and when I went to upload my document editor stopped working. Here's chapter though. I saw that there were mixed responses to Percy being in Hufflepuff. Welp. I you don't like you don't have to read. I added a cover to the story. If anyone was wondering where it came from, it's a quick sketch that I did a while back._

 _-The magical fish of dreams and fangirling, Fray_


	9. Chapter 9

**_DISCLAIMER THAT I ALWAYS FORGET TO DO:_** I don't own any of this besides the plot and the occasional unnamed oc. I believe that JK Rowling and Rick Riordan are the ones to blame for my obsession with their stories. No one can look at me odd if I'm obsessed with my own story tho.

 ** _CHAPTER 9_**

"Did Percy just correct Snape? And not get in trouble for it?" Ron said in a daze at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.

"Percy did bring up a very good point. His methods for teaching potions aren't very good." Hermione said as she slid in next to Ron.

"Didn't you see how Percy already knew Snape? Something is going on with him. I have this feeling that he's hiding something from us," Harry said across from them. Don't get him wrong; Harry loved that Percy corrected Snape, but Percy has this feeling around him like he's keeping something big from them.

"He does have that feeling around him mate, and him knowing Snape beforehand was a bit odd." Ron agreed. "He does seem like he's hiding something, but I feel we can trust him."

/TRANSPORTING TO DIVINATION CLASS/

"Good day." Professor Trelawney said in her usual misty, dreamy voice. She looked around the classroom, full of eager young faces ready to explore the delicate art of divination. True, few of them have the potential to become true masters in this branch of the arts, but all eager and ready to learn. As she gazed around the classroom, a new face stuck out. He had hair as dark as midnight; eyes, bright and hopeful, yet dark and foreboding. "It seems we have a new student." She said ominously. The new student looked up at her. She was struck with a vision of sorts. Pain. Torture. Love. Hate. Loss. The feelings all through her at once.

" _You shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."_

 _"_ _Fail without friends, to fly home alone."_

 _"_ _One shall perish by a parent's hand."_

 _"_ _Lose a love to worse than death."_

 _"_ _Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown."_

 _"_ _Olympus to preserve or raze."_

 _"_ _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

In a few minutes, Professor Trelawney would remember none of this, but at the time it was one of the scariest moments of her life. Monsters of unimaginable horror; wounds that would probably never heal; lost ones that would never come back; the pain of the world put on the shoulders of someone so young. She gasped, and the horrors she had seemed went away as if washed away by the tide. "I'm sorry dears; my mind seemed to have drifted for a moment." Her eyes were immediately drawn to the new student who now was deathly pale, silent tears running down his face. He got up from his chair, picked up his bag, and left the room as if in a trance.

"Did something happen?"

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, Annabeth."

Percy was in the nearest restroom where he had turned on a faucet and manipulated the water to form a fine mist in the sunlight, making a faint rainbow. He tried using his demi-phone, but he couldn't get a signal. Usually, it got its signal from the mist, he's still not sure how it gets the signal from the mist, but the magical aura around the school must be interfering.

"Hey, Percy. What's wrong?" She said noticing his red eyes and tears on his face.

"At Hogwarts, there's a teacher who just recited lines from all the prophesies I've been in."

"Oh my gods!" She said, covering her mouth with shock. "Do you have any idea where she heard those or why she decided to say them?"

Where had she heard those? The prophecies that had haunted him since he was twelve. The only people who knew the prophesies were a select few from Camp Half-Blood, and he had never seen her there before.

"I've never seen her before at camp. She's supposed to be some prophet, but from what I had heard from others she seemed like a fraud. She looked a bit out of it like Rachel does when she gives her prophesies."

"What's her name? I can check with Chiron to see if she had ever gone to camp."

"Sybill Trelawney."

"Ok. I'll check with Chiron. Are you better?"

"Yeah, I'm good. A lot of other half-bloods come here. Can you believe that your brother is a teacher?" He said with a smile.

"Really!?"

xxxxxxxxxxX

Percy wanted to skip the rest of the classes that day, but Annabeth would hear nothing of that. Besides, by the time he had reached the classroom Percy was in a much better mood. He was still shaken up, but he felt much better. He wasn't going back to Divination in a while, and by that, he meant never.

He the last one to arrive and sat in the front of the classroom, the only seat left. "Well, good afternoon!" She said.

"Good afternoon," Some students mumbled in reply. One student, however, did an enthusiastic wave and practically yelled good afternoon at Umbridge, gaining a few snickers from the class. She got a disapproving glare from Umbridge though. Maybe she was a bit too loud.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now will it? I should like you, please to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' And no yelling. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." The class grumbled and reluctantly put away their wands while Umbridge pulled out her own rather short one, and tapped the board with it.

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts_

 _A Return to Basic Principles_

To Percy it looked like it read:

 _Drive Along the Dark Rats_

 _A Reliving of Bread Pruning_

"Well now, you're teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Professor Umbridge stated, turning to face the class. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in you being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." She tapped the board, and the message was replaced with the course aims; a rather boring list of aims with nothing about using magic. Percy, with his dyslexia, had trouble reading it. She then went on to tell them to get out their books and to start reading.

Hermione didn't open her book and started to look at Umbridge. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

"Not about the chapter, no."

"Well, we're reading just now. Of you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims."

"And your name is -"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully."

"Well, I don't. There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

"Using defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to be using magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. -?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air. This argument went on for a while in the same fashion until Harry brought up Voldemort.

"He wasn't dead," said Harry after Umbridge claimed he hadn't of returned, "but yeah, he's returned."

"Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself. As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie! I saw him; I fought him!"

"Detention Mr. Potter. Tomorrow evening. Five o' clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie."

"Why would Harry be lying?" Interjected Percy. "He seems to have nothing to gain from lying so why are you not believing him?"

"Detention to you also at the same time."

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry said. "Voldemort killed him, and you know it."

"Come here, Mr. Potter dear."

"Why are you punishing him for speaking his mind. He was there so it seems that he would know what happened better than anyone else." Percy said.

"You too, dear." Umbridge wrote a note and handed it to Harry. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dears."

He took it, and they walked out of the room together. Once they exited, Harry smiled at Percy. Maybe he wasn't as bad as previously thought.

 _Yet another chapter. This one substantially longer than the ones I usually put out, but I feel as if it is of a lesser quality. I did take much from the book in the latter half and I took a much overused occurrence when Percy goes to Hogwarts: the prophesy thang with Trelawney. I also feel like Annabeth was extremely ooc during her appearance in the iris message so I apologize for that. Thanks for all the favorites and follows! -Fray the fish of fray_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dinner in the Great Hall was not a particularly pleasant experience. The news of the bout between Umbridge, Percy, and Harry had traveled as fast as a cheetah as it traveled around the school. By the time dinner had come, nearly everyone even those odd students who never know anything about what's happening had heard about it. Percy and Harry both heard the whispers flittering around them as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry sitting there because he was a Gryffindor and Percy sitting there partially because he wanted to meet people in Gryffindor and because he wanted to talk with Harry a bit more.

 _"_ _He says he saw Cedric Diggory murdered…"_

 _"_ _He reckons he dueled with You-Know-Who…?_

 _"_ _Can you pass the cheese?"_

 _"_ _Pur-lease. De you think he actually did that?"_

The whispers flittered around like butterflies as they passed around the students. The whisperers didn't seem to be concerned with Harry hearing their rumors. Actually, it was quite the contrary. They seemed to want him to hear the whispers and provoke him into lashing out at them and hearing his story. The rumors were not only focused on Harry, but also on the new teenage Hufflepuff.

 _"_ _My friend who was in that class said that Percy defended Harry when he spoke out against Umbridge."_

 _"_ _I dunno if you have your facts straight."_

 _"_ _Hufflepuffs usually don't do stuff like that."_

 _"_ _Really guys? Can you please pass the cheese?'_

Of course, there were the occasional people here and there that had either not heard of what had occurred, or didn't care, like that one young man who really wanted cheese.

 _"_ _Whatever. I'm getting the cheese myself." The young man in question said as he stood up and went to get the cheese._

Percy was oblivious to these rumors as he trudged through his food as usual. The food at Hogwarts was just so good! Harry was a bit more sensitive to these rumors.

"What I don't get is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them," Harry said bitterly.

"The thing is Harry, I don't think they all believed you."

"Come on guys! Cheer up, I'm sure some of them believed the story, Harry! I believe it and I wasn't even here last year!" Percy said optimistically, taking a break from eating his food.

"Those blockheads are just to think to see the truth," Ron added, "there are people who believe you mate, you just have to find them."

Harry was brought out of the dumps by his friend's helpful comments. Friend. He was even considering Percy a friend now.

 ** _A few days later at detention_**

Percy had seen his fair share of detentions. He seemed to have the worst luck when going to schools so it was no surprise that he got into detention on the first day. Imagine what the people at camp would think if they saw him now: Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, two-time savior of Olympus, one of the most powerful demigods alive, sitting in detention. Writing lines.

His first thought of the office was pink. Her office was the most horrid pink he had seen. Seriously? Who would ever want their office painted this color? His second thought was that inviting a pair of frustrated, hormonal teens into a room with fragile plates hung on the wall wasn't entirely the best idea, but hey. They were wizards. They probably had some kind of spell to fix it if they broke anything. His third thought was of cats. Sure, he loves cats as much as the next guy, but sometimes enough was enough. Having cat faces splattered all around your office on china plates was a tad bit obsessive. Wait. Are those cats moving? The cats on the china plates are moving. That is a way bit too much. And just plain creepy.

When Umbridge gave Percy a blood-red quill without giving him ink, Percy wasn't really concerned. When he started writing the lines with it, that was when problems arose.

"Professor Umbridge? I'm left handed. The ink keeps on smearing." Sure enough, when Umbridge looked at his parchment, it was smeared so much that you couldn't even make out what was written.

"Well, that certainly is a problem," Umbridge said with a frown.

"I have a pen I can use." Percy offered.

"That will have to suffice," Umbridge said taking the quill from him. Percy got out his pen and started writing. Why did the wizards insist on using such old-fashioned equipment? Many non-magical items are much more convenient to use.

When Percy heard Harry cry out in pain he was surprised, to say the least. Percy was having no problems writing. He looked over and saw a cut on Harry's hand that healed too fast for him to make out what it was. Harry wrote something again and the process repeated itself. Percy looked over at Umbridge. She was just standing there with a smug little grin on her face. Was this a common punishment at Hogwarts? She's practically torturing Harry. This can't be right.

XxxxxxxxX

'What was Jackson doing here?' Umbridge thought after the boys had left. He isn't supposed to be here. She'll have to change her plans now, though once she thought about it; the son of Poseidon could be of some use…

 _I offer special thanks to CheckingDude for his wonderful advice on the plot. Gracias! Umbridge has a far greater role than anyone might think. Thanks for all the follows, favorite, and reviews! Each and every one is extremely appreciated!_


End file.
